Perverted Heroes
by Kiyare
Summary: Leonhardt and his Descendants different side takes over
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfic.

Please don't be too hard on me.

This is a story where Leonhardt's perverted side takes over

Takes place after the Hot Spring Event in Generation 1

A Leo/Fyuria fanfic

After the Incident with Winfield spying on us we left him in pain at the Hot Spring.

When I walked out I spotted Leo leaning on a wall nearby.

He didn't seem to notice me and I took this chance sneak up to him.

"Leo" He flinched but didn't face me. I was confused. Usually he would laugh and greet me back.

I tried to face him but when I could almost see his face he turned around.

Slowly I got irritated and embraced him to keep him still so that I could look at his face.

He was beet red.

He mumbled something and threw me over his shoulder.

Shocked at this sudden movement I couldn't protest or free myself.

He threw me onto a bed. I examined my surrounding and found out that I was in his room at the inn.

Even before I could react Leo was looming over me.

I tried to say something but he pressed his lips on mine. Both of my hands moved to his chest to push him away.

He wouldn't allow it of course and only deepened the kiss.

Slowly the need of oxygen was arising. I needed to break the kiss.

I managed to break free from his lips. I was panting heavily because of the lack of air.

When I was still in a daze of kiss, his hands moved unto their next prey "My Body".

His hands feeling and undressing me. I was writhing under him. His eyes hazy and his breathing heavy.

His eyes were fixed on me and it made me uncomfortable. My hands moving on their own to cover as much as possible.

He frowned and said, "Even though you weren't hiding your from Winfield's eyes you are doing it now?".

He was serious and I said in panic, "I didn't immediately know that he was hiding behind that bush to spy on us!'

"That doesn't say anything " he replied coldly. "Le- mhm" I was cut of by his touch on my lower regions.

His fingers were examining my most sacred place and my arms lost all of their strength.

Leo was licking his lips and smiling. I have the feeling he enjoys making me this way.

He whispered into my ear, "This night won't be over for you yet so steel yourself Fyuria"

He kissed my cheek and continued his task.

The only thing that I could hear were my sounds of bliss.

When I regained conscious I was in Leo's embrace. It was morning.

Only looking at his sleeping face made me feel relaxed but then I remembered what he did to me.

His grip on me was quite strong and I couldn't stand up because my lower region was hurting.

I couldn't remember how often we did it as it also was very embarrassing to remember.

Though luck was on my side and he seemed to wake up.

His sleepy eyes looked at mine and he greeted me like it was a normal occurrence .

"Leo! Wake up! After forcing me yesterday the only thing you can say is "Good Morning?" The nerve of you? I complained loudly".

Leo on the other hand was smiling and he pushed down on the bed.

While he was touching me he said, "I think I'm not awake yet so we should go for another round".

I blushed furiously and wondered where the old Leo is.

Everybody especially my brother were wondering why I was walking as if I was pain.

Leo though was smiling in satisfaction. I'm never going to forgive.

When nobody was looking Leo took me into his arms and said, "I won't let you go tonight".

I stared into his innocent face and I have the feeling won't be walking straight anymore for awhile


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

Ladius/Yayoi

Ladius seems to avoid Yayoi since the Hot Spring Incident and she doesn't know why

Whenever our eyes meet he looks away and starts a conversation with someone else.

It hurts me that he avoids me .

It has been one week already and I always tried to talk to him.

I made my mind up this night and I will ask him directly in his room.

I stood in front of his room and gathered all my courage to knock on his door.

In the beginning there was a long pause then Ladius answered "You may come in Yayoi".

I didn't know how he knew it was me but the first obstacle was cleared.

"E-excuse me". Ladius sat on the bed and currently was facing the window.

He coldly asked me, "So, what do you want?". I flinched but stood strong against his cold tone.

"I only want to why you are always avoiding me. It is making me very sad."

"I'm not avoiding you" he said quickly without looking at me.

I wasn't convinced of course I stood up to make him look at me but I tumbled over my own two feet and fell face forward. I braced myself for the impact but never felt it. When I opened my eyes I saw Ladius below me. I tried to stand up and apologize but he held my body tight.

He slowly let go and checked my body for injuries. He gazed into my eyes "That's why you should be more careful Yayoi". He gently picked me up into his arms and laid me unto the bed. He was on top of me.

I looked at him confused "Ladius? What are you doing?". Now he was the one who looked surprised. He hung his head and then looked me straight into the eyes. "I was avoiding you because Winfield made me spy on you in the Hot Springs. Of course I don't think of anything when I see a woman body but when I saw yours I just couldn't stop thinking about it".

When he said that with a straight face my face went beet red. I covered my face with my hands to make sure he wouldn't see it until I heard the rustling of clothing. I uncovered my face and saw that Ladius was removing my clothing. I almost screamed in shame but held it in. I hastily asked " W-what are you doing?" I tried to remove his hands but his grip was stronger and he continued to strip me. "Well, after falling on me what do you expect? Your body was pressed against me dangerously."

"U-ugh" Another straight face attack. I couldn't do anything against his advances. I silently watched him undress me. He studied every nook and cranny of my naked body. "You're very beautiful Yayoi. Just like I remembered." He touched my body lightly and the places he touched left a hot sensation. "W-wait L-ladius you are going to fast" I still tried to resist his touch but he ignored my plea and let his tongue and hands wander around my body. He slowly licked down my abdomen and to my secret place. His hands held my legs apart. I wanted to die of shame because he stared at it with such fascination. He started licking my nether region.

It sent a shivers down my spine. Out of my mouth came sounds that I never heard before. Suddenly a unknown feeling came and I got really scared. "L-ladius! Please stop! A-aaahhhh!" . The unknown feeling disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw Ladius staring at me. "Did you just come?" He smiled and kissed my eyelids. "The things Winfield told me did come in handy I suppose". He turned me around so that my back was facing him. He kissed it and left kiss marks. His hands fingered my lower regions. It wasn't log after that, that I came again. I whimpered when he removed his fingers.

"That will be enough for today. I will enjoy you more later." He put the blanket over our bodies and he hugged me. I whispered silently "You are so mean Ladius…". I could feel him smirking against me and with that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Thoma/Faina

Faina is too embarrassed to look Thoma in the face after the Hot Spring incident.

* * *

><p>Whenever I think back to the time when he spied on us I can feel my blush coming back and I can't shake the feeling that he had seen my naked body as well. The embarrassment just won't go away. So I make sure whenever I see I avoid him. Now I'm in my room to make it more assuring that I won't meet him in the public. Suddenly a knock erupted from the door. I nervously stared at it and waited for an answer. When I was about to open my mouth a distinct voice stopped me in my tracks. "Faina? Are you in there?"<p>

I froze completely. It was Thoma. Million thoughts went through my head how I should deal with this situation. Should I ignore him? I decided on that idea even though that was the rude choice I don't want to see him right now due embarrassment. The silence was killing me because the he wasn't saying anything anymore. Though the next words shocked me "Faina I'm going to open the door now."

I panicked and tried to find a solution. My hand grabbed on the blanket on the bed and it clicked. I hastily threw the blanket over me and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and the sound of his steps. They slowly became louder until they completely stopped. I believed he stood in front of my bed. I kept myself from opening my eyes and nervously awaited his next actions.

The bed shifted and I feared the worst. He was looming over me. He touched my face and his cold fingers made me shiver. They traveled from my cheeks to my lips. His fingers brushed over them and then I could feel a soft and warm sensation on my lips. I gasped but managed not to open my eyes. He separated his lips from mine and I could feel his slight annoyance towards my stubbornness. " That's how you want to play? Then I'm going to be serious." I didn't know what he meant but it didn't sound very good.

I felt the cold air touch my skin and I came to realization that he removed my blanket. I feared the worst and before it could escalate I snapped my eyes open but froze. His face was only a cm away from mine. My face was slowly filling with blood as he was staring at me surprised. He flashed me his usual Thoma smile. Before I could say something his lips made contact with mine and as fast as he did that his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned into his kiss.

Everything went to fast and my hands made contact with his chest to make him notice. He obliged and his lips let go of my lips. A string of saliva was the connection left behind. I panted heavily as he stared at me. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. As my tried to cover myself and escape his hungry eyes I pushed myself up and looked down on my lap. "Thoma you're going too far."

I heard no words and lifted up my face. He stared at me blankly and soon his fingers grabbed my chin. He dangerously smiled. "Faina You seem to enjoy it though. The rules that were taught by Winfield if a woman enjoys it then ignore her pleas." It took a moment to realize what he meant but before I could react he pushed me down with slight force.

"W-wait Thoma Stop!" Of course he didn't. His lips brushed over my ears and I shivered. He smiled and softly bit down on it. I moaned and panted senselessly. A part of me was against enjoying this but the other was against my will. Thomas hot lips were leaving a trail of kiss down to my neck where he gave me a lick. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Suddenly he stopped and I felt relieve but I was mistaken. He pulled my body a little bit up and I heard the noise of a zipper being pulled down. He was removing my dress. I was now in my underwear exposed to his eyes. My hands trying to cover as much as possible as my face went red as a tomato. He admired me. "You're beautiful. Just as I remember. Though I only wanted to punish you a little for avoiding me. Better be prepared." I fearfully stared into his eyes. I knew that next time I should be more honest about my problems.

The next day I woke up with him gone. I felt a little bit a sad and stood up. I almost fell down because my lower body was aching in pain. I stood up in pain and put on my clothes. When I went out of my room he stood there with big goofy smile. He looked around and pulled my chin up and kissed me. I couldn't be mad at him because he is the most honest man I know. That's why I love him. "But next time don't kiss me in the hallway Thoma." I dropped my head on his chest and embraced him as he didn't notice that somebody was standing behind him angrily.

* * *

><p>Tadaa!<p>

Took a lot of time *sweat*

Thoma can be such a perv.

Lavinia is going to be beat him up badly. Poor him. Please subscribe and give comments how I could improve my writing to give you guys a better reading experience.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Duran/Silvi

After the trip to the hotspring I went back to inn where we would be staying. I entered my room but for my surprise I saw Duran in my room. He was spread out on the sofa. Did he mistake my room for his? I walked to him and inspected his sleeping face. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. Usually I just see him argue or scowl at other people. I hope he relax at least in his sleep. Suddenly his hand was on my cheek and he called out my name. I blushed at this sudden gesture and smiled a bit. I put my hand over his and assured him that I was here. All of the sudden his hand grabbed mine and I was pulled forward. I braced myself for impact but instead I felt something soft. I slightly opened my eyes and saw a red strand of hair. Duran was kissing me. He released my lips and said " You shouldn't sit near a sleeping man. You are too defenseless , also are you trying to seduce me? Always wearing skimpy clothes like that." I blushed furiously. It wasn't my intent to seduce him. He began smelling and kissing my neck and his hands were removing my shorts. "W-wait Dur- mhm." My words were cut of the sudden warmth and moisture on my neck. I believe it was his tongue that was moving around. While I was lost in the pleasure he gave me he removed my shorts along with my panties. I wanted to protest but his lips found mine once more and his tongue immediately sought mine out. He intensified the kiss and I couldn't stop his advances. I moaned into his mouth as he touched me. He broke the kiss and I was heavily breathing. He lifted him and me up and he breathed heavily into my ear. "This is going to be a long day for you." He smirked and threw on the sofa so that he would be on top. I feared the worst and wondered if something is possessing him again.

The next morning….

When I woke up Duran was still on top of me. I didn't want to wake him up so I didn't try to move but on the other hand it is still embarrassing because we are still both naked. I wonder how often did we do it? I let my hands on his back and noticed how broad his back is. I smelled his scent and hugged him a little bit tighter but not to much so to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Suddenly his body moved up and he kissed me. I who was unprepared of course squeaked into the kiss. Duran chuckled at my reaction. " Are you seducing me again?" I immediately shook my head and tried to put some distance between us. He looked at me dissatisfied and bit my neck. "Well whatever I'm just going to do it and you and you can't do anything about it." He started to kiss and touch me again when suddenly the door flung open. "Bad news Silvi! I can't find Duran anywhere! He could have been kidnapped while he was sleeping. Ahhhhh I'm so worried! But never mind that help me search!" A worried Eris stopped her ranting when she saw a naked Duran on top of a naked me. Her face turned into a red tomato and she mumbled words that I couldn't understand and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Duran who was on top of me was calmly resuming his work and I just buried my face in my hands. I have a lot of explaining to do. Eris on the other hand was running into Winfield's direction so that she could kill for teaching Duran the forbidding things.


End file.
